


Зов

by Lala_Sara



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Зов

\- ДЖИ-И-И-ИМ!!! – крик ворвался в его барабанные перепонки в самую последнюю секунду, выводя его из фокусировки. Ему понадобилось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку, но этого хватило нападающему, чтобы нанести сокрушительный удар по голове Блэра – крик прервался. В свой удар Эллисон вложил страх и боль за него, и всё кончилось раньше, чем он просчитал за те проклятые секунды, стоившие Блэру – чего? жизни? шишки на голове? Пока он не знал этого, в голове царил хаос. Он кинулся на колени к распростертому телу, но через секунду услышал биение сердца и поверхностное дыхание. Тем не менее, Сэндбург не приходил в себя. Джим полез в карман за передатчиком.  
***  
\- Ты как? – потрепал Эллисон партнера по голове.  
\- Ауч! – начал отбиваться от него тот. – Осторожней. У меня шишка размером с грузовик, который, кажется, меня сбил.  
\- Следующий раз будешь громче кричать, - пожал плечами Джим.  
\- Куда громче? Меня, наверное, услышали в департаменте на другом конце города, но только не ты. Что там, скажи, было такого интересного, что ты оставил меня наедине с верзилой вдвое больше тебя?  
\- Как мы и думали, Джефферсон готовит городу неприятный сюрприз в виде…  
\- Это был риторический вопрос! – раздраженно закричал Блэр.  
\- Ты правда в порядке?  
\- Это был риторический вопрос? – всё также раздраженно замахал на него руками Сэндбург.  
\- Вождь, не стоит так горячится, подумаешь, шишка на голове.  
Встав с больничной койки, Блэр начал приводить в порядок свою одежду, но пошатнулся. Джим инстинктивно протянул руку. Схватившись за неё, Блэр посмотрел снизу вверх на своего партнера.  
\- Поганый из меня Направляющий, - чуть слышно произнес он неожиданно спокойным голосом.  
\- Не жалуюсь, - пожал плечами Эллисон.  
\- Тебе сравнивать не с чем, - тоже пожал плечами Блэр.  
Джим пожал плечами в ответ, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Ты уверен, что можешь идти? – спросил он через секунду, понимая, что на ногах тот ещё не держится.  
\- Не хочу оставаться в больнице, - всё тем же слабым голосом сказал Блэр, всё ещё держась за его руку.  
\- Одному тебе тоже лучше не оставаться. Ночуешь сегодня у меня, - констатировал Эллисон.  
***  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - сказал он, не отрывая рук от лица – головная боль всё ещё оставалась с Блэром, несмотря на принятые лекарства, но хорошо, что хотя бы тошнота прошла.  
\- М?.. – шипя чем-то у плиты, откликнулся Джим.  
\- Ещё пара таких инцидентов… Мало ли чем может кончиться следующий… - он не знал, как ему подойти к этому вопросу, но дольше ждать нельзя. Как ему ни было больно… Следующий раз может быть гораздо больнее, если не разобраться с этим вопросом.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- То, что я не смог вывести тебя из фокусировки достаточно быстро.  
\- Это зависит от меня или от тебя? – загремел Эллисон посудой.  
\- От обоих. В общем-то больше от тебя…  
\- Тогда ты меня научишь, мы потренируемся, и всё будет хорошо, - уверенным голосом сказал Джим, расставляя посуду на столе.  
Блэр был готов подкрепиться, из-за тошноты он пропустил обед. Он с неохотой оторвал руки от лица.  
\- Может не получиться, - сказал он, садясь за стол.  
\- Получится, я буду, как ты это говоришь, внушаемым, и у нас всё получится.  
\- Ты даже не спросишь, что именно я должен тебе внушить? – невесело хихикнул Сэндбург.  
Джим внимательно посмотрел на него с противоположного конца стола, оторвавшись от тарелки. Блэр отвел глаза.  
\- Есть два типа Направляющих. Я имею в виду не духовных наставников, а партнеров Стража, - начал издалека Блэр, ковыряя бифштекс на своей тарелке. Тошнота снова поступила к горлу. – Есть два способа защитить Стража, когда тот фокусируется – либо прикрывать ему спину, пока он это делает, что предполагает определенную физическую силу, либо уметь легко выводить Стража из фокусировки. Я не обладаю ни одними, ни другими качествами. И, кажется, с этим невозможно ничего поделать. Дело в том… - У Блэра пересохло в горле, и, прежде чем продолжить, вернее, завершить эту лекцию, он отпил из стакана приготовленный Джимом чай. Он обжег ему губы, но Сэндбург не обратил на это внимание.  
\- У Древних Стражей партнерами были либо сравнимые им по силам, но не обладающие такими же способностями охотники, либо… либо жены, - наконец выдавил он из себя.  
\- То есть ты предлагаешь мне вместо себя либо бугая, либо женщину? Кстати, с первым я совершенно согласен, что такой тип должен быть именно таким по описанию, это логично, и я понимаю, почему ты боишься, что не справишься, хотя я бы не был так уверен, при должной тренировке даже твоя комплекция не помеха, но второй… почему именно жена?  
\- Джим… - надо было договаривать, но сил, казалось, уже не оставалось. Единственное, что он хотел сделать, это уползти под одеяло. Причем у себя в квартире. Что ж, если разговор не удастся, ему, очевидно, придется именно это и сделать. – Потому что в процессе должны быть задействованы все пять чувств. Ты должен знать своего партнера всеми своими пятью чувствами, и отзываться на его малейший зов. Хороший Направляющий может выводить своего Стража из фокусировки не только голосом или прикосновением, так как ситуации бывают разные…  
\- Не понимаю, как можно подать зов вкусом, ну да ладно. Предположим. Нам всего лишь следует сосредоточиться на первых двух, не обязательно тебе быть самым лучшим, мы просто увеличим с помощью тренировок то, что имеем. Так что мне жена не нужна, мне нужен ты.  
Блэр, приготовился сказать последний убийственный аргумент про то, что между таким типом Направляющего и Стражем должна существовать глубокая и крепкая эмоциональная связь, вот почему именно жена… но подавился. Возможно, аргумент и не понадобится. Возможно, связь уже существует, и он не будет заострять на этом внимание. То, о чем он не знает, не может ему повредить. Хотел бы Блэр сам об этом не знать…  
Эллисон, убедившись, что возражений не последует, принялся, наконец, за еду.  
***  
\- Может, всё-таки обойдемся одним голосом? – неуверенно проговорил Сэндбург.  
\- Разумеется, и каждый раз, когда мы будем сидеть в засаде, ты будешь орать мне в ухо, чтобы расфокусировать. Ничего, что тебя при этом услышат те, на кого мы будем сидеть в засаде.  
\- Но ты уже почти что откликаешься на шёпот…  
\- «Почти что» не считается. Я не хочу рисковать. Лучше всегда иметь хотя бы два варианта. Так как мы будем тренироваться?  
Хороший вопрос. С голосом всё было ясно, и это было не так уже трудно, Джим был прав. С тактильной стороной вопроса было гораздо сложнее. Как сделать так, чтобы Эллисон откликался на его прикосновение? С голосом они начинали с крика, постепенно понижая громкость. Начать с тактильного эквивалента крика? Блэр ещё раз подумал, стоит ли сказать Стражу, что вообще-то с настоящим Направляющим всё происходит совсем не так. Настоящий Направляющий этого типа имеет эмоционально-чувственную связь со Стражем, Страж откликается на его зов, не напрягаясь, Направляющий присутствует в его чувственном поле постоянно, как бы далеко не увела его фокусировка. Блэр в любом случае останется фальшивкой, как бы они не старались.  
\- Я не знаю. Дело в том, что Страж должен держать Направляющего в своем поле зрения постоянно. То есть не обязательно зрения, то есть может быть задействовано любое чувство… В общем, настоящие тренировки…. состоят несколько в ином.  
\- Но мы вполне успешно решили вопрос с голосом. У нас всё получится.  
\- Голос имеет индивидуальные характеристики, которые ты, услышав, принимаешь к сведению и откликаешься на них. Дело на самом деле первоначально было не в громкости…  
\- Я так и понял, - слегка обиженно сказал Джим. – Только когда я это понял, у меня и начало что-то получаться.  
\- Ты должен был догадаться сам, иначе бы это не сработало, - скороговоркой оправдался Блэр. Он врал, он не сказал, потому что боялся ответной реакции. Что было неразумно, так как в этих сведениях не было ничего крамольного. По крайней мере то, что касалось только голоса. В этом-то и штука. Как объяснить твоему достаточно вспыльчивому партнеру, что ему придется найти индивидуальные характеристики в… прикосновении? Право слово, с запахом и то было бы легче, но, к сожалению, Блэр не знал, как можно подать зов с помощью запаха. Вернее намерено, не всегда же зов сопровождался страхом и адреналином, изменявшими запах. Можно было, конечно, носить с собой сильнопахнущий агент и натренировать Джима реагировать на него, но… Это уж и совсем дико звучало, да и весьма непрактично.  
\- Хорошо. Я догадался, и теперь будет легче. Так есть какие-то способы…  
\- Страж фокусируется на Направляющего и пробует фокусироваться на другие объекты, не выпуская из фокусировки Направляющего, - выпалил Сэндбург.  
\- Это то, что мы делали, - кивнул Эллисон. - Так полагаю, в данном случае тебе следует сымитировать зов – к примеру, ты возьмешь меня под локоть – это ведь инстинктивное движение? И я сосредоточусь на узнавании.  
\- Это не поможет, - выдохнул Блэр. – Тебе придется изучить мои прикосновения и научиться отличать их от других. Ты не будешь откликаться на зов, произнесенный другим голосом, и также ты не научишься откликаться на мой зов прикосновением, пока не научишься его узнавать.  
\- И как же мне научиться его… узнавать?  
Сэндбург вздохнул. Нет, без объяснений не обойдешься. Он внутренне съежился, боясь реакции, но Джим и сам далеко не глуп, и на самом деле уже догадался, но ему было важно, чтобы Блэр сказал ему это.  
\- Именно поэтому этот тип Направляющего и был, как правило, связан со Стражем…. интимными отношениями.  
Интимность – ключ к зову. Это было очевидно, и с этим невозможно было не считаться.  
\- Тебе нужно найти другого Направляющего-партнера. Я не говорю, что я куда-то уйду, я по-прежнему останусь твоим Направляющим-духовным наставником, но тебе нужен другой партнер.  
\- Ну разумеется, и именно за этим я ждал тебя, пока ты был в Академии. Чтобы ты остался просто духовным наставником, - горько усмехнулся Эллисон. – Ты мой напарник. Я всегда работал в одиночку, и ты единственный, с кем мне хочется работать. Я лучше рискну с тобой, чем позволю разделить эту часть себя с кем-то ещё.  
\- Тогда нам придется остановиться на голосовом зове, - прошептал Блэр, прерывая собственное неловкое молчание.  
\- Как скажешь, - также тихо сказал Джим. Блэру показалось, что он услышал в его голосе… разочарование?


End file.
